The Raven and the Lord
by Nelo Akuma
Summary: Raven has returned to fight Trigon but she knows she cannot do it alone. What do you do when you face an Evil you cannot defeat? Call in an even bigger Evil and strike a deal of course! AU, 'Romance' used very liberally.


Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen.

If you read my other works, yes I know I should be working on those (since they are long since overdue) but I had to get this thing out of my mind. While I only have two active stories up here posted I am actually working on about 10 projects at once. Some of the are one-shots or continuations of those but some are as massive as the things i already have published. Even two colab works are being doing at once so my time is spread pretty thin between all these projects.

Anyway, a little hopefully humerous one-shot featuring my favorite halfbreed and... someone else. I won't spoil the surprise so you just will have to read and find out who it is.

Legend

"Azerath" - Normal Speach

**"Metrion"** - Demons /Demon Form Speach

_"Zinthos_" - Chanting

'Impressive' - Normal Thoughts

[Dude] - English translation to foreign languages

-X-X-X-X-

"**There is nothing you can do! Even with your resurrection you are but a fracture of my might! You are not demon enough for it," **boomed the infernal voice of Trigon over the burning wastes of earth.

"Maybe I am not strong enough," muttered Raven lowly, her long hair falling into her face while she reaches into the depths of her white cloak. "But I know someone who is more than demon enough."

Slowly pulling her hand from under the white drape she pulled out... an old and dusty tome. It was bound in black leather, silver metal clasps sealing it tight.

The other Titans had no trouble making out the jacked and blood red lettering on the front even if they could not make out the words. What they could make out though was a strange spiral design surrounded by nine wavering lines, lines that seemed to move in the flickering twilight.

"**WHAT! Where did you find this tome!"**

"Does it matter," asked Raven coldly as she slowly undid the metal bindings all around it. "In but a matter of moments you will be erased from this existence once and for all."

Her black magic pulled her hood into her face and a split second later four abysmal eyes shone in the pitch darkness. Holding the book out before her in her left hand it fell open on a random page.

Her right hand rose above the weathered pages, her black magic seeping into the tome and quickly becoming tinted red.

The tome reacted, pulsing with an energy unlike anything ever felt on earth.

The Titans felt routed to their spots, even Slade did not dare to move even a finger as this bone chilling and blood freezing feeling flooded the world.

The seemingly empty pages were suddenly filled with a blood tripping scripture that soon started to spread.

It tripped down the sides of the tome like liquid and only seconds later it spread all over the cracked and torn street.

From high up on a crumbled building Slade had a pretty good look at whatever magical symbol was unleashed there. He saw dozens upon dozens of circles layered in each other, along with several other geometrical shapes. Between each line was red that at first glance seemed filling the gaps but closer inspection revealed it to be miniscule words written in the same jagged tongue as the lettering on the book.

The writing had also started to spread all over Raven's skin just like the marks of Scath had before but this ones seemed less out of place on her pale grey skin.

"_Herr der Höllen. Höre meinen Ruf__." [Lord of Hells. Hear my Call.]_

A dark hiss of energy filled the air as the signs started to glow brightly, the air above them flickering like a mirage.

"_Erhebe dich zum Kampf in meinem Name__." [Rise to fight in my name.]_

Visible sparks of energy raced through the air, visible as vertical lightning bolts all over the city.

"_Und dein Lohn soll meine Seele sein__." [And your reward shall be my soul.]_

The dark hiss grew into an infernal crescendo that hammered in all of their ears and flames of pure white exploded from the strange ritual circle.

The earth was shook by a roar so feral and bestial it hit all their most primal instincts. All dove for some kind of cover, even Slade was not able to override that impulse.

Tremors shook the earth with a force that would have normally leveled the city and cause tidal waves of biblical proportions.

Ducking their heads low and praying to whatever deity/higher power they thought was out there that they would survive whatever Raven was calling into their world.

After several moments the infernal crescendo faded and a loud 'THUD' was heard in the else dead silent air.

Very slowly everyone came out from their hiding spots, several of them covered in dust and debris from the toppling buildings.

When they finally came up from their shelters what they saw forced the unknowing mind to simply go blank and those in the know fear for what was about to happen while all their blood drained from their extremities .

In the center of the devastated town lay a gigantic, curled up... fox...

But besides the size of the creature there were several other things strange about it. For on its fur was yellow, bordering a golden blond instead of red and the normally white tail tip was a ruby red. Speaking of tails, instead of a single pushy tail there were several tails wrapped around the creature's body. The was nothing else utterly remarkable with the fox.

Raven herself was seated right on top of the creatures massive head, surrounded by what she felt was... pretty soft and cuddly fur. It took most her her restrains to keep Happy from jumping out and going batshit bonkers snuggle crazy.

Carefully she stood up as her clothes faded from the bright white back to their usual black/blue colors. Her hands were shaking, nearly loosing the grip she had on the heavy dusty tome.

"Impressive," muttered Slade as he silently walked up next to Robin. "Your little sorceress is really something else."

The sleuth didn't as much as glance at their convenient ally while trying to understand what Raven had done.

Trigon, who had been forgotten in face of the current happenings, was slowly backing away from the remains of the city. He had not anticipated that his portal would have the power to call on THIS being!

Raven was about to carefully levitate off the massive head when the whole body of the creature shook.

In a matter of near silent moments the fox rouse from its slumber, standing on its four legs for a second at a height of well past 120 feet from paw pad to shoulder. Then the creature lowered its front paws, stretching much alike a feline, back arched and all tails fanning out behind it. A swift count revealed the strange number of nine tails.

Its maw opened and it gave a loud yawning sound, two rows of deadly and murderous teeth bared.

"**UAAAAAHHHH!"**

The creature sat down on its hind quarters much like a dog and suddenly tilt its head and used its right hind leg to scratch behind its ear.

"**Accursed demonic fleas... Seriously, first thing I do when I get my pawns on her is giving Nibi a good thorough scrubbing..."**

The voice of the creature was strange indeed. It had the same unnatural echo like Trigon's and its sheer presence was pure terror but the sound was not utterly unpleasant.

The motion of the fox though caused Raven to lose her footing on top of its head and she fell forward onto its snout with an ungraceful "Umph!".

Startled by the sound the fox righted its head and stared down its snout, spotting the strangely colored spec near its nose. Slowly coming to realize that it was no longer in its home realm the fox looked around with childlike curiosity and its tails waving excitedly behind it.

"**Oh Kami-sama's dildo box. This place is a dump."**

It was surprising that the fox actually spoke English but Raven was soon to recognize the term 'Kami-sama' as japanese in origin. Swiftly scrambling onto her feet Raven prepared herself for what she had to do soon.

"Forgive me oh Lord of Hells for summoning you but-"

Raven's word caught in her throat as the pure red eyes focused on her again. Those strange eyes hungrily drank in her appearance, including the new markings that covered her body like the marks of Scath had before; even though this time her clothes had been spared the destruction.

"**Oh my, what do we have here? A damsel in distress? Sorry to tell you this girly but my hero days are looong in the past."**

"I know this Lord of Hells and I am prepared to pay the price: my soul for one request." Raven spoke in a steady voice but on the inside she was quivering with fear. She had not been sure WHICH Lord she would summon but from the way things looked right now... she had summoned the LORD of Lords, the highest ranking demon; ranking high enough to be granted audiences with the Creator.

Cocking it's head slightly to the side the fox gave the young halfbreed a curious gaze. **"Oh? So you found the ancient spell and were able to use it even?"**

Looking down at its front pawns the fox saw two strange markings on its golden fur, strangely reminding it of a stylized raven or a similar creature. **"Looks like I ****am indeed bound by old laws and contracts."**

Looking back at the grey skinned female the large fox fixed her with a gaze. **"So, what you want to get done? Time is wasting."**

Swallowing somewhat Raven turn and pointed at the retreating Trigon. "I ask you to destroy my creator Tr-" **"HOLD IT RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"**

The fox's voice boomed loudly and with a ring to it that spoke dictionaries of its displeasure. **"Do NOT fucking tell me you are**** Rachel 'Raven' Roth and the red**** zit over there is FUCKING TRIGON!"**

Unable to say a word Raven simply nodded, unsure of what the Lord would do.

Baring its fangs the fox lowered its whole body and prepared to pounce on the interdimensional devil. Sensing that she was in a very bad place right now Raven was fast to levitate off the snout of the Lord and quickly floated over to where her friends had gathered.

"Friend Raven... what is this creature?"

Glancing sideways at Starfire Raven fought to use the right words but someone beat her to it.

"This is an true demon. A creature of terrible power and ancient energies." It was Slade who spoke in his usual dull voice but they way his arms gripped each other behind his back much tighter than usual told Raven that the mastermind was not so sure of his place in this scheme.

"Hey Raven, mind explaining to us what the heck is going on here," asked Cyborg, waving wildly at the furry creature.

"I knew I was not able to face my creator; he is too powerful for me or anyone on this planet. What do you do when faced with an evil you cannot defeat? Call in a bigger evil and strike a deal..."

The last word spiked Robin's interest and a feeling of dread filled his mind. "Deal? Raven, what kind of deal are you talking about?"

Looking down at the pavement her hair fell into her face and hid her eyes. "A mutual agreement: my soul for his death."

Robin was close to having an aneurysm when a feral and murderous roar filled the air.

All spun around and saw how the gigantic fox pounced Trigon, causing both of them to crash into the pools of flowing magma.

Geysers of liquid flames, clouds of debris and smoke cover up they fight but the roars of the fox and the screams of Trigon were easily heard.

Suddenly there was a shift in the energies and in a split second the area of the fight was covered by rotating and tearing energies as well as thousands of explosions that shook the planet in its foundations.

The sky itself started to tear as rifts in reality filled it.

With one final explosion a shockwave raced over the earth with blinding speeds and a light so colorless and bright it nearly destroyed all of their visual senses.

Seconds later Raven dared to open an eye before the other snapped open as well.

She stood in the middle of a unscratched Jump City! NOTHING at all hinted that just seconds prior the whole planet had been a flaming inferno!

Looking around she saw how her friends also drank in that sight with gaping mouths and blank eyes.

Her eyes fell onto the bay and the small island that housed their home and her breath caught in her throat.

Right next to the Tower, nearly twice as tall as the building sat the fox, lazily licking the fur of its left front leg as if casually cleaning up after rolling through the dirt.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat Raven prepared herself to follow through with her part of the deal.

Before anyone could move though the fox rose and waded through the bay towards them... and it was shrinking in size!

When it set pawn on solid land it was about as tall as Beast Boy in his T-Rex form. It shrunk even further until it stood right before them, the meager size of an earthen fox. Still it had nine tails swaying behind it but else it looks just so cute and adorable.

"OH YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" and with that shout Starfire scoped up the fox and hugged it close, petting its ears and neck.

"Starfire," warned Robin but he was cut off from the goofy expression on the fox's face, grinning stupidly and with its tongue lolling out to the side.

"Oh yes! Right there! A bit to the left! OH KAMI-SAMA this feels GOOOOOD!"

The foxes voice was nearly normal, a bit growly maybe but soon the shrunken demon lord was reduced to a yipping and panting mass of soft fur as Starfire cuddled and petted it.

Cyborg and BB were off to the side, trying to cover their mouths and stop the laughter from bursting free. Robin stood there with his jaw located somewhere in the sewers and a perfect WTF!-expression on his face.

Raven stood on the sidelines, covering her face with her hands and a groan escaping her lips. THAT was what she had sold her soul to? A cuddly fox that was putty in Star's hands?

As if sensing her thoughts the fox suddenly jumped out of Star's arms and stretched shortly. "Enough pointless indulgence... Where is my summoner?"

Raven stepped forward, slightly shaky on her legs but determined to face the music head on.

The fox mustered her for a long while, walking in circles around her and studying her from the tips of her hairs down to her toes.

A lamppost was curled up by black magic as a tail lashed out and slapped Raven across the ass.

The fox mumbled to itself while it walked before sitting down in front of Raven again and a wolfish grin on its lips. "Okay! I like you little one. So hereby I evoke Law 4562345 #256.A §13625.678.A.F.G !"

All present stood there unable to figure out what the fox just said.

"Uhm... come again dude," mumbled BB while scratching the back of his head.

The fox tilted its head backwards, giving them all a toothy grin. "Instead of taking her soul back home... I will be taking her as my mate!"

…...

…...

No one said a word.

All just stood frozen in place, eyes wide and jaws slack.

Raven was routed to the spot like a statue, her own eyes wide.

"N-n-n-no WAY! NO WAY I WILL BE THE MATE OF A FURRY CREATURE! I AM NOT INTO BEASTIALITY!"

Raven's outburst, the exploding cars left and right as well as her ghostly white skin were enough to draw all attention to her.

BB just snapped his fingers, "DAMN! That is the reason she is so cold to me."

The furry creature in question dropped its head and ears, stormclouds gathering above its head and letting down a waterfall of sad rain.

But suddenly its whole body went stiff, its head snapped up and a light bulb could be seen next to its head suddenly glowing brightly. "Alright! If the fur is the issue that can easily be solved!"

A cloud of smoke exploded from the fox and there was a strange 'puff' sound in the air. It took a moment but then the smoke cleared away.

The three male Titans could only stare with a zombie like gaze and wide eyes.

Starfire had hearts in her eyes, was drooling like crazy and simply looking like a love-struck idiot.

Raven had equally wide eyes but a small blush colored her pale cheeks and a small trickle of blood came from her left nostril.

Before Raven stood one fine specimen of male flesh. Tall and muscled, with a lean frame and sun-tanned skin stood a guy before her, sun-kissed blond hair with red tips. Two triangular ears sat in the unruly blond mass that twitched cutely in all directions. His face was simply handsome, angular and soft features mixing perfectly. Whisker like lines on each cheek and two canine teeth lapping over his lower lips gave him a feral appearance.

His torso was uncovered by clothes and revealed smooth skin, rippling muscles that seemed to me made of stone as well as more of that delicious skin. Baggy cargo shorts hang from his hips, being dangerously low and teasing. Nine fluffy tails fanned out behind him, waving lazily in a non-existent breeze. Clawed hands rested on his hips, displaying muscled abs perfectly in the sun. Strong legs that ended in sandal-covered feet gave a somewhat strand-guy-look.

The most enthralling feature though were the males eyes: sparkling with mirth and teasing were two bright orbs, one of a deep blue clearer than the sky and the other a pure red like fresh blood.

"See? Just a bit of fur on the tails but they don't have to be active parts!" The males voice was jovial and bright, strangely contradicting to the booming voice he had just used before.

A new blush colored Raven's cheeks as he so freely spoke of... THAT... She swiftly pulled up her hood to cast her face into shadows.

But the male would have none of it. In a split second her had her scoped up in his strong arms, her hood and cape simply gone.

"Now now; I can't have my little sexy thing of a mate hide herself!"

The blush on Raven's face reached inhuman proportions. Her arms had instinctively gone around his neck to steady herself and it was a good thing.

Before she could react the male had dropped her on her feet again and spun her around. She stood back to front with him, one of his arms over her stomach and pulling her flush against him. The other one had boldly gone north and cupped one of her breasts through her leotard and squeezing the soft mound for good measure.

If that was not bad enough he had his face buried in the crock of her neck, nibbling on her shoulder, neck and soon on her pulse.

Her eyes closed and moan made its way from the depths of her throat. Her hands reach behind her and around his neck as she arched her chest into his hand and tilt her head, baring her throat to him.

"R-r-a-a-a-v-en," stammered Robin as her saw the normally reserved and uptight halfbreed let herself be felt up by a complete stranger... in brought daylight... in the middle of a street... with her teammates watching...

The clawed hand of the male holding her stomach softly scratched over the area, digging a deep cut into the cloth covering her stomach but without harming the skin below. A second later and the hand was UNDER the clothe, traveling south swiftly and soon cupping her sex. Fingers lazily stroke her outer lips and she felt the heat pool in her stomach and also rise to her cheeks. But she did not stop him.

At the side the other Titans could only stare dumbstruck at the unfolding scene. The Lords' other hand had cut Raven's top to ribbons, baring perky breasts to anyone who would bother to look. His claws were squeezing a dark grey nipple that hardened in a matter of seconds while the other nails left slightly red scratching marks on the pale skin.

Raven's mind was in jumbled pieces right now. The unknown pleasure that was racing through her whole body overrode every ounce of common sense she had and all she could do was give in and let herself we blown away.

Cyborg would never admit it to anyone but currently he was burning the very image before him in his human brain and in about 200 copies on his hard drive. Hey, he may be a cyborg but he was still a teenage male! Besides, this was fucking RAVEN getting the nasty on in the middle of the street.

A scream tore from deep withing Raven as the male inserted the first finger into her by now dripping wet folds while his thumb kept circling her clit. Her eyes opened wide, with a far away gaze staring skyward. She was panting heavily, a string of saliva running down her chin.

The male grinned against her skin as sharp teeth teased the soft skin. 'Receptive little vixen.'

Twisting the finger that was exploring her folds somewhat he soon found the very spot that had her cumming right on the spot, screaming a wordless howl up into the sky while her love juices flowed out of her pussy, soaking the remains of her leotard and running down her legs.

Panting badly Raven's body went slack in his arms, brain still riding high. She barely registered the dark chuckle that came from the man behind her.

The Lord give the spot on Raven's neck a last strong suck before leaving the reddened skin and slowly observing his handiwork. That was sure to leave a mark for a good while.

Turning his head to the frozen peanut gallery he gave them a fanged wolfish grin. "I guess introduction are in order: I am know as Kyuubi no Yoko aka The Nine-Tailed Fox aka That Guy aka Lord of Hells aka The Fox Sage aka Uzumaki Naruto aka Namikaze Naruto. Call me Kyuu, Foxy, Kitsu or Naruto."

With swift movements he had the still panting and semi-naked Raven thrown over his shoulder, a shit-eating grin stretching over his face. "Since I will be sticking around for a while: where do you guys live, where is that and where is her room? We got a bed to break in the right way!"

Starfire was still off in Lalala-Land and the three boys could only dumbly point behind them at the Tower.

"Rooms got name plates," muttered Cyborg, still making sure to hide several copies of his current visual recordings for 'future reference'.

Naruto gave them a swift salute before her vanished in a large torrent of flames.

-X-X-X-X-

When the Titans returned to their home their ears were assaulted with screams, shouts and moans of undoubted origin. Sneaking through the corridors they soon ended up in front of Raven's doors and verified that the noises came from within.

Like zombies they all made their way to the common room, trying to busy themselves with something and drown out the noises that could be heard all over the bay.

While Cyborg was trying to concentrate on beating BB at a fighting game his mind wandered. 'Gotta enforce Raven's room... soundproof it... install more security cameras... increase Titan's Mainframe Hard Drive... hide the files from everyone...'

He never noticed how BB landed a fatality on his character, the metallic teen having a blush on his face, a grin worthy the Cheshire Car and drooling so much it would make the Niagara Falls envious.

Yep, life was about to get seriously fucked up for the Titans.

-X-X-X-X-

And that is it for now.

NO, there will be no sequel to this EVER. It is a stand-alone piece. I have another plan with the basic concept of this but nothing is going to be added to this 'story'.

My beta already questioned me on this so I will explain why I used the german langauge for the summoning spell: i am playing it as 'the language of the devil', reason being the history of Hitler and Nazi Germany. Before anyone gets on my case for this: **I AM GERMAN MYSELF SO THIS IS NO OLD MISSPLACED ANGER! **I was torn between using german or latin and due to the 'fitting' history I picked german. If you have a problem with this feel free to report me to a moderator of this site and they can take it up with me.

Anyway, any comments and constrictive critique is welcome. Please no generic "Good Job" review; take the couple of seconds and tell me the part you liked best.

Now, i am off to hopefully get some typing for my other published stories done since they deserve an update badly.

- Nelo Akuma


End file.
